Kingdom Hearts: Lost Souls
by gohan757
Summary: What happened to Roxas after Sora returned from his little egg cocoon? What happens to Namine? What is it like inside the subconcious mind? Roxas/Namine


There was darkness, swirling darkness. A mess of emotions and thoughts and consciousness that tore away at the soul raged in the darkness. Two opposing forces battled for control attempting to have a physical hold. There was an incomprehensible rush of noise that would have deafened any but the combatants. All that mattered was the consciousness, the right to survive.

However, one had a foothold long established. One seemed to have the command by right. He was the leader by birth. The other was merely granted power for a while. That consciousness was tossed aside, hurtling through the recesses of the stronger mind till it hit something and all went black.

The sky was bright blue and filled with robust cotton shapes the likes never seen before. In a small oasis in the middle of a forest there was a great confusion. Though the grass and the leaves were green and the sun the same burning brightness, there was something off, something missing. Or, perhaps, there was something quite the opposite, and for the first time, without realizing it, everything was whole.

This oasis consisted of a small pond, uninhabited and unfettered by the world, simply existing. The one addition to said pond was an old wooden dock. Roxas sat at the edge of the dock, hanging his legs off into the water. Looking around, he tried to remember how he got there. Where was he anyway? What was going on?

Roxas tried to think back to the last thing he could remember. There was darkness…and light, unbelievable light. Oh and there was an egg, or…or was it a flower? He couldn't be sure. All he knew was that he had been here before; however, he hadn't known that he was here when he was.  
He shook his head, trying to clear it. There was something he had to do, or figure out. He tried to remember something, anything, from before. Slowly, images of the past flowed into his mind. There was ice-cream and a beach and some strange train that was driven by no one. There was a struggle tournament and he had won. But, there was still something, something important.

Then it hit him…those creatures! They were all grey and slithery and trying to attack him. He had run from them, run as far as he could. He was heading towards that mansion, the really old one, the one with the pretty girl. What was her name? Oh yeah…Naminé.

He remembered the first time he met Naminé. She was so mysterious standing there in the window one second, and the next gone. He still remembered everything about how her hair was the color of brilliant bright blond the color of the sweetest wheat. He remembered just how pretty her eyes were, sparkling in the sun. He remembered her bright whiteness and how she looked at him. But, he couldn't remember how he got here.

Without any real idea as to what he was doing, Roxas stood up and began to look around. He saw no other living creatures in the immediate area. This concerned him. He was in a beautiful oasis that was brimming with plant life, and should have therefore also had some animals. This made Roxas anxious.

What if there were more of those silver slithers trying to attack him? What if there was something else, something worse? What if it was something out of his nightmares? All he knew is that he didn't.

There was almost a muffling silence. Something was very very wrong. Either there was something evil here or it was not real, or at least didn't abide by normal rules. Either way, he was going to find out somehow or other.

He picked up a big stick and swung it a few times, testing for balance and strength. When he was sure that the stick would make a good weapon if necessary, he wrote his name in the dirt. If something happened to him, he wanted something to be here, if just for a bit, to say he exists. With that he took his first steps into the forest, the one that just so happened to be called the Forest of Destiny.

* * *

There you are, I actually started something else again. Well that could prove to be my folly, but I really want to finish all my stories. I'll be busy, but it'll be fun! So look for more updates in this story and in all my other ones.

And please (I know, don't start sentences with and) R and R, I am quite uncertain how this story will work with you guys. The action isn't going to start for a little bit and there is definitely a lot of thought and contemplation. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged!!! Arigato!


End file.
